


Thanksdicking

by ZorroShrimp826



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Double Penetration, GlitterBeefs, GlitterBeefs AU, Glitterhaw, Glitterhaw AU, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral, Shiro's magnificent butt, Threesome, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Kinkade, Yeehaw AU, dp, threeway, tofu - Freeform, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZorroShrimp826/pseuds/ZorroShrimp826
Summary: After a tiring shift at the club, all Ryan wanted to do was just to head home, take a shower and sleep for a thousand years, but instead he found himself driving to Keith’s farm.Keith and Shiro have an interesting proposition for Ryan.Based upon Tofu's (buffshiro) fantastic AU's all credit and thanks go to them!Thank you to Judas for being the best Beta and friend ever. Love you buddy. X





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buffshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffshiro/gifts).



After a tiring shift at the club, all Ryan wanted to do was just to head home, take a shower and sleep for a thousand years, but instead he found himself driving to Keith’s farm. Keith had insisted on hosting thanksgiving this year after Shiro’s harvest of sweet potatoes had been so successful and Keith couldn’t possibly sell them all, even with Hunk’s diner buying most of them for Hunks special pie. Ryan didn’t mind going to Keith’s, as he normally spent this time with his dad and step mom, but they had gone to visit Ryan’s grandmother in London. He would have gone with them but Ryan couldn’t get time off from the clinic as he had volunteered over the winter months to help with the surge in patients who were supposedly dieing when all they had was a cold. As he drove Ryan was listening to a recording of his medical notes as he had several exams after the winter break that Ryan thought he was not ready for, no matter what Shiro said.  
“Some Lovers Try Positions They Can’t Handle.” Ryan smiled at the mnemonic he had made to remember the bones of the hand, Ryan replied out loud with “Scaphoid, Lunate, Triquetrum, Pisiform, Trapezium, Trapezoid, Capitate, Hamate.”   
As Ryan spoke in time with the recordings he began to feel more at ease about his exams, and started to think to himself he might enjoy thanksgiving this year, even if his parents weren't here. Pulling into Keith’s driveway Ryan saw the decorations, Shiro had gone all out, there were pumpkins and squashes everywhere, along the windowsills and all along the exterior of the house. There was streamers of reds and oranges hanging from the drain pipes and some simple fairy lights were dangling underneath the streamers, causing the lights to glow orange and yellow. Getting his duffle out of his car, Ryan looked towards Shiro's garden and to the scarecrow standing guard, the normal 21st birthday cowboy hat had been replaced with a pink glittery witches hat. Chuckling to himself Ryan slung his duffle over his shoulder as he walked towards the door of the farm house, the smell of freshly baked bread and pumpkin pie hitting his nostrils. Taking a deep breathe in Ryan knocked loudly on the door and waited to be let in. The sound of Cosmo barking brought a smile to his face, especially as he heard Shiro calling after the space wolf.

“Cosmo, come on boy, away from the door. Cosmo stop it. Cosmo!”  
Ryan put his duffle on the ground and braced himself for the inevitable, before Shiro could open the door Cosmo had warped into Ryan’s arms, who just about managed to keep his balance after being hit by 100 lbs of fur.

“For goodness sake Cosmo, what have I said about this?” Shiro tugged at Cosmo’s collar to get the wolf off of Ryan. “Hey Ryan, sorry about Cosmo, he still doesn’t listen to me yet.”

“Hey sugar it’s cool, Cosmo isn’t going to listen to anyone but Keith.” Walking into the small farmhouse Ryan was pleased to see Shiro had decorated even more enthusiastically inside, with fake autumnal leaves hanging from every surface, beeswax candles standing tall amongst the leaves, definitely made by Keith from his honey harvest this year. There was several vases of flowers in an assortment of purples and reds above the wood fireplace.  
“These your flowers sugar?”  
“Hmm? Oh yes, they’re from the garden, some foxes got into the flowers beds the other night and dug up their roots. It’s sad I couldn’t replant them, but as Keith says, it’s better the flowers than the chickens. Do you want some coffee?” Shiro was already making his way to the cupboards to pull out three mugs. 

“Reading my mind again mister?” smirked Ryan as he walked over to help, grabbing the milk from the fridge, “I still haven’t gotten used to the taste of this milk yet.”  
“It took me a while to like unpasteurized milk, but Keith convinced me.” Taking the milk from Ryan, Shiro added some to the steaming mugs.

“Where is Keith, he can’t still be out on the fields?” Accepting his mug gratefully Ryan walked over to the seating area in front of the warm fireplace. “I could smell the pies and bread from the driveway, and I know for a fact you didn’t cook them sugar.” Smirking Shiro walked over to sit next to Ryan, placing two cups on the small coffee table. “No he’s having a shower, I tried to help with the baking but I just ended up making a mess, Keith’s been cleaning the flour for hours! I was told to have all the chickens back in the coop before he finished his shower.”  
“And are they all back?”  
“It took me a while but once I managed to get Beatrice in the rest followed, she’s definitely the one in charge.” Leaning back into the sofa Ryan sipped on his coffee, as Shiro leaned into his side, the pair hadn’t sat like this for a few months, not since Shiro and Keith became official, and Ryan hated to admit he missed moments like this, missed them more than the fantastic sex, or the wonderful view of Shiro’s bare ass in the morning, he missed the times where they could just be quiet and enjoy each others company. Ryan started to run his hand through Shiro’s snowy white hair which was impossibly soft considering how many times it had been ravaged by hair bleach. Ryan could feel the gentle humming emanating from Shiro in his chest as he continued to stroke his former lover. With a tremendous sigh Ryan pushed Shiro up and away from him, pinching his fingers on the bridge of his nose in frustration.  
“What’s wrong? I thought you liked to sit like that?” said Shiro, voice barely audible above a whisper. Looking into his eyes Ryan’s heart almost broke and the sadness contained in those large brown orbs. “It’s not that. I do like it, but,”sighed Ryan “You’re with Keith now, and we promised to end all of this. I just don’t want to get myself in a place where I want you but can’t have you Shiro. I’m not strong enough.”  
Shiro crawled closer to Ryan on the sofa, “Ry, me and Keith were talking about that actually.”  
“You were? Why?”  
“I was telling Keith that whilst I loved him and loved having the most amazing sex with him, that I missed you too. I missed being able to be this close to you.” Ryan couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Shiro missed him, even though he was Keith. The words went tumbling through Ryan’s head as he tried to understand the implications of Shiro’s words. After several moments Ryan realised there was small piece of him that was hoping he understood Shiro. Feeling brave, Ryan asked “So, what you're saying is that you want to be intimate with me again? Even though you have Keith, you also want me?” Ryan looked over to Shiro, begging that he had the right idea.

“Well not exactly.” Ryan’s head sank, how could he get this so wrong. It then occurred to him Shiro meant something entirely different. Snapping his head up Ryan looked at Shiro with a frighteningly intense stare. “Sugar, as much as I miss you and love you, I’m not going to help you fucking cheat on Keith, why the fuck would you do that to him? He’s a fucking fantastic person, how could you even...” Shiro placed his hands over Ryan’s mouth to stop him from talking, Ryan angrily shoved them away, just as he opened his mouth to talk again Shiro interrupted.  
“Okay, firstly I would never cheat on Keith, he is my everything and I can’t imagine ever hurting him like that. Secondly if you let me finish, I wasn’t suggesting being unfaithful to Keith, in fact it was his idea.”

“Wait wait wait. Keith suggested this?! He told you it was okay to do this? To have sex with me?”  
Ryan was well and truly confused now, from the stories he’d heard from Shiro and from Keith’s actions at the club to patrons who couldn’t keep their hands to themselves Ryan knew how protective Keith was of Shiro. Ryan thought there had to be more to it than this.  
“It was Keith’s idea, he just thought we should discuss it first before we plan anything out. Keith suggested that maybe the three of us could have some fun together?”  
Ryan was sure he must have crashed his car on the way over, this wasn’t really happening was it? Shiro and Keith, at the same time? No, Ryan is dreaming, there’s no way this was happening. He was shaken out of his trail of thought literally as Shiro had grabbed his shoulder and was shaking it firmly to get his attention.  
“Ry, you okay babe? I know this is a lot to take in, but I think it’s a good idea, I’ve missed you so much, and Keith can hardly keep his eyes of you at the club anymore. He’s been talking about asking you for a while, but we didn’t know when to best ask.” Putting his head in his hands, Ryan tried to comprehend what was happening.  
“You’re serious, you both want this?”, looking up Ryan saw the answer written across Shiro’s face, in the slightly upturned curve of his mouth, the gentle look in his eyes which was growing rapidly with desire the more Ryan looked into them. 

Whilst waiting for Ryan to reply Keith walked into the seating area and sat down next to Ryan, taking his hand and squeezing gently.  
“Shiro and I both want to do this Ryan, but of course you can say no, and we’ll never ask you again.” Ryan turned to look at Keith and noticed he had a similar expression to Shiro, the desire burned in his eyes as his smile tried to disguise the arousal growing in his stomach. “Whenever Shiro was talking about you and the things the two of used to do, I grew jealous, but over time I realised I wasn’t jealous anymore, I was curious, I wanted to do those things to, but with you and Shiro. I’ve not done anything like this before, but I know I want to, with you and Shiro.”  
“It’s almost like you two delved into my dreams, I just can’t believe you’re actually suggesting this.” Shiro leaned over taking Ryan’s other hand in his and pressed a kiss to Ryan neck. “Believe it yet baby?”

The coffees sat forgotten on the table, steam no longer rising from the cups as the cowboy, the stripper and the doctor went upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut begins. Mwhahaha  
> Hope ya'll enjoy :D

Making their way towards the bedroom, Ryan still couldn’t quite believe this was happening. Sure, he’d fantasised about it and jerked off more times than he cared to admit to the idea of the three of them together, but the fact it was actually happening was something different altogether. 

As they entered the bedroom, Keith came up behind him, snaking his hands around to caress Ryan’s chest. In that moment, any worries Ryan was harbouring fled in an instant. 

Shiro drew his hand across Ryan’s shoulder as he walked towards the bathroom. “I’m just going to get changed first,” he said. “Perhaps you two could keep each other company whilst I’m gone?” Ryan watched as Shiro disappeared into the bathroom, leaving him alone with Keith. 

“Are you sure about this Keith?” Ryan asked unsurely. “I know you haven’t done anything like this before.” 

Keith answered his question by walking in front of Ryan and pulling him towards the bed, urging him along until they were just inches from the foot of the mattress. Keith reached up and pulled Ryan downwards, planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Sure enough for you?” Keith bit his bottom lip as he looked up at Ryan. God, in that moment, Ryan understood how Shiro had fallen for this shy cowboy all those years ago at the club. It was impossible not to. He stared longingly, captivated as Keith’s long eyelashes brushed against his cheeks. 

“No need to ask what role Shiro will be playing, but what about you?” Ryan asked with a smile. “I don’t mind either way. First thing’s first, however, I know how kinky Shiro is, but what are you comfortable with?” Ryan paused, gauging Keith’s reaction. “I’m fine with being restrained and spanked, but I prefer to be the one inflicting the punishments.”

Keith’s eyes flickered. “I’m happy with that too Ryan, but… I think we should use traffic light colors, just in case,” 

Ryan leant down to kiss Keith again, firmer this time, twisting his fingers into Keith’s hair, stopping at the pony tail and tugging on it slightly. The noise that came out of Keith went straight to Ryan’s cock, as it twitched against his jeans. 

As Ryan pushed into Keith’s mouth, he felt a pair of hands tugging at his belt, desperately trying to free Ryan from his cloth prison. After several failed attempts to tug his belt free, Keith let out a frustrated growl as he parted from Ryan’s lips, drawing away to the bed’s edge so that he could focus on the belt a little easier. 

Ryan grinned. “What kind of boyfriend to Shiro are you if you can’t even undo a belt?” Looking down, Ryan saw the tension increase in Keith’s shoulders. As he began to chuckle at the way Keith was getting worked up, Ryan was suddenly turned around and thrown onto the bed on his back. Keith climbed on top of Ryan and captured his mouth with a crushing kiss, slipping his tongue inside, quickly claiming every inch of his mouth that he could. Ryan was fine with letting Keith take charge for the moment, it made a nice change and it felt especially good when he began biting and licking his way down Ryan's neck, attacking every inch of exposed skin. Ryan couldn’t control the noises he was making as Keith’s hand began to try and undo his belt again. 

“You think you can do better second time around, eh cowboy?” Ryan joked. Keith quickly wiped the smirk off Ryan’s face as he tugged one of Ryan’s nipples into his mouth, pulling sharply at the metal bar. 

“Keep up with the attitude and you’ll have to keep these pants on all night.” Keith yanked at the belt one last time as it came apart, finally allowing Keith to pull Ryan’s jeans down, trailing kisses along Ryan’s sculptured abs as he rolled the jeans lower and lower and eventually off.

Looking down at the impressive bulge before him, Ryan thought Keith’s face belonged in a dictionary next to the word aroused, and it took all of Ryan’s willpower not to surge forward at that look and reclaim Keith’s lips. Instead, he laced his fingers into Keith’s hair and tugged at his ponytail again, drawing one of the filthiest groans from Keith imaginable.

Ryan groaned. “Fuck Keith, you’re beautiful, Shiro sure is lucky.” 

Smiling, Keith began to palm at the erection still caged within Ryan’s briefs. “Keep talking honey.” 

 

“Keith, are you seriously going to tease me?”

“You bet darlin’, I don’ suck anyone’s dick for free, not even Shiro’s. Payment up front.” Smirking, Keith stopped stroking Ryan and leaned back onto his heels and began to palm at his own erection instead. “You want me to please you honey? You gotta give me what I want first.”

Ryan couldn’t believe the nerve of this guy. Loving Shiro, you had to learn to be dominant and in charge, as the pillow princess begged to be controlled, and didn’t give up until he got what he wanted. Ryan hadn’t realised just how well Shiro had taught Keith.   
“Well honey,” Keith asked again. “What’s it gonna be?” 

Ryan, determined he wasn’t going to lose this battle to Keith, sat up and slipped his hand beneath his briefs, massaging his twitching cock, staring Keith in the eyes as he did so, opening his mouth in a silent groan as his hand worked up and down, swirling his thumb through the pre-cum gathered glistening at the top.

Closing his eyes, Ryan began to moan gently as he continued to pleasure himself, knowing full well what this was doing to Keith. However, when he opened his eyes, Keith was no longer sitting in front of him. Instead, he’d moved towards the closet and was pulling out a large box from the bottom. Intrigued, Ryan slowed his pace slightly so he didn’t lose himself to fully in his own pleasure, watching as Keith opened the box and pulled out an impressive spreader bar, inspecting it slowly as he twisted it in his hands. 

Keith looked up, eyes narrowed. “Ready to pay me yet, darlin’?” 

Ryan watched as Keith placed the spreader bar in between the wooden poles of the headboard, making sure that it was secure before moving back down the bed and climbing into Ryan’s lap. 

“So how ‘bout it?” Ryan seriously considered giving in when Keith began to press kisses to his neck, occasionally biting, causing Ryan to hiss in both pain and pleasure. Still, he refused to give in to Keith. 

“What makes you think I’m paying you tonight, cowboy?” Ryan countered.

Suddenly, Keith’s full weight was being pushed forward into Ryan’s chest, causing the taller man to fall backwards onto the bed. Before Ryan could react, Keith had grabbed his left wrist and locked it into the spreader bar, quickly locking his right one in when Ryan let out a frustrated growl. “That is cheating cowboy!”

Keith grinned wickedly. They were practically nose to nose. “Winners don’t cheat honey, they merely tip the odds in their favour. Now, you better be as good with that pretty mouth of yours as ‘Kashi tells me you are.” Keith positioned himself against Ryan’s chest as he began the slow task of unbuttoning his plaid shirt, taking his time to slip his hands beneath the material, stroking his fingers across his chest. Keith pushed himself forward, eliciting a groan from Ryan’s throat as he ground himself against his waist. 

“Fuck Keith, I didn’t know you had this in you.”  
“There may be all sorts of things in me you don’t know about honey, but you’ll have to pay me first.” As he spoke, Keith stood up on the bed to remove his jeans, tantalizingly slow, making sure Ryan had a good show to watch before he began to remove his boxers, revealing the thick cock hiding beneath. Ryan’s eyes widened in amazement, his pupils dilating in clear arousal as Keith moved to kneel back down to straddle Ryan’s chest. Stroking himself, Keith made sure to keep eye contact with Ryan, who was starting to twitch, as his own cock remained trapped in his briefs, demanding attention. 

“Damit Keith, okay I’ll pay, just please touch me soon,” Ryan begged, tipping his head back as he grinded his crotch into the air, desperate to find any friction within his clothing. 

“You want me to stop, just snap your fingers honey,” Keith taunted. “Now, let’s see you use that pretty mouth of yours.” 

Moving forward, Keith pressed his cock against Ryan’s lips, parting them as he pushed forward into his mouth. Repositioning his legs either side of Ryan’s face, Keith began to grind into Ryan’s open mouth, slow at first, giving Ryan’s time to adjust to his impressive package, but once he was settled Keith thrust forward into Ryan with a lightning pace. Tears ran down his cheeks into the pillows beneath him as Ryan was mouth fucked, he was desperate for air, but he refused to snap his fingers, wanting Keith to take his payment.

“Unngh, Ryan you’re so good, so fucking good” Sweat was dripping down Keith’s face onto Ryan’s when he finally pulled all the way out, allowing Ryan to cough and gasp for air. “So fucking good.”

Ryan noticed how much he enjoyed the burning sensation in his throat as his lung desperately pulled in cold harsh air, flooding his brain with oxygen. The intense pleasure they flowed through him was intoxicating, he’d never been used like that before, and Ryan began to slowly realize, that he may enjoy being a sub more often. However, his time as a sub was cut short when a soft voice spoke from the corner of the room.

“Don’t get too comfortable there baby, that’s my job.” 

Both men turned to see Shiro walking towards them from the bathroom, dressed in black stiletto heels and sheer black stockings held up with red lace garters that stretched across his thick thighs, and a red lace thong, the g-string almost lost to the gap between Shiro’s ginormous ass cheeks. As he sauntered over, both men enraptured by the view, Shiro swayed his hips seductively and sat down at the end of the bed, out of Ryan’s reach, to gently stroke the hair out of Keith’s face. “Has he paid you well Baby, or do we need to make him wait a little longer?”

Ryan wanted to destroy Shiro with the filthy look sent his way, but instead he turned to Keith, begging with him to be set free. 

“What do you think honey,” Keith asked. “What colour ya at?” 

Even though Ryan was desperate to be touched, he grunted out a quiet “Green” as his head slumped back against the headboard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the turkey be the only thing getting stuffed this Thanksdicking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking around, I apologise for the delay, I had a lot of shit going on!  
> Once again I want to thank buffshiro for creating this awesome happy world we live in.
> 
> Please tell me if there is anyway I can improve, I'm still quite new to writing, and I would appreciate feedback. 
> 
> Zorro  
> Xx

This was getting too much for Ryan, laying there chained to the headboard, watching Keith pound into Shiro, all the while Shiro’s mouth was dangerously close to Ryan’s cock, which had been freed from his clothing, only to be immediately imprisoned in a ring. 

With every thrust, Shiro bobbed closer to wrapping his mouth around Ryan’s member and swallowing him whole, but every time he was about to, Keith would reach forward and grab a fistful of Shiro’s hair and warn him that unless he’s good, he’d have to punish him. 

Ryan could tell Shiro was getting close, as his eyes closed tight, his breath came in quick gasps and his thighs began to shake, so Keith pulled out harshly and pushed Shiro forward onto Ryan’s cock, finally allowing him a break from the intense pressure building there, having been forced to watch Keith destroy Shiro. As Shiro hummed around Ryan’s dick Keith leaned over to pull Ryan into a kiss by tangling his fingers into the other mans dreadlocks.

As Keith pressed further into Ryan’s mouth, he slipped his hands lower and pulled at Ryan’s nipples, causing the doctor to groan loudly into Keith’s mouth. Shiro on the other hand had yet to come up for breath, choking himself on Ryan’s cock, forcing him deeper into his willing mouth, teeth lightly scraping, tongue exploring, cheeks hollowed. With one hand tightly wrapped around the base of Ryan’s cock, Shiro used his other hand to slide between Ryan’s cheeks and press gently at his entrance, circling the tight muscle, applying the slightest pressure, causing Ryan to groan into Keith’s mouth, tears starting to flow from his eyes. Keith then felt a hand on the back of his leg, tapping gently, causing him to finally release Ryan’s mouth and turn to Shiro, who pulled off of Ryan’s cock with a loud pop. 

“He’s almost there babe, we don’t want this end too soon do we?”, saliva and pre-cum dripping from his lips as he spoke, “I thought we had other avenues we wished to explore tonight?”  
Leaning back Keith pulled Shiro by his chin to place a gently kiss to his swollen lips, “You’re right darlin’, don’t want this to end yet. Besides, Ryan hasn’t finished paying me yet.” Turning to face him, Ryan could see the hunger in Keith’s eyes, almost completely dark with excitement and lust. “Fancy using that pretty dick of yours?”  
“Oh fuck yes”

Keith moved further back into Ryan’s lap and turned around to show Ryan what he had been hiding all along, a dark glittery plug sat perfectly between his cheeks, just waiting to be removed. Shiro leaned over to remove the plug, giving Ryan a full view of Keith’s gaping hole, whilst simultaneously kissing Keith, drawing moans from the younger man as he nipped at his lips. After what seemed an eternity for Ryan, just laying there unable to touch either of the handsome men in front of him, Shiro leaned over and grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand, giving Ryan a quick kiss as he leaned back. Popping the cap off, Shiro drizzled a generous amount of lube onto Ryan’s dick, and made quick work of spreading it all over. 

Once Shiro had covered Ryan’s dick, Keith began to slowly back up and line himself up with Ryan, sitting back onto his cock tantalisingly slowly. Ryan soon realised that the plug Keith used was no way near the size of his cock, as the tight muscles stretched to gave way for Ryan, causing Keith to gasp and shudder at the feeling. “It’s been a while honey, ‘Kashi’s always begging for my dick, and who am I to refuse?” Keith, after filling himself completely with Ryan started to rise up and down, slowly at first, gasping lightly as he did, but soon after this Keith had set up an impressive pace, slamming down hard and thrusting upwards faster than Ryan could breathe, his gasps and groans stuck in his throat, all the while Shiro sucked and bit at his neck and played with his nipples, tugging at the bars and occasionally circling them with his tongue. 

“Wan’t a turn darlin’? I think he’s ready now.” Slipping of Ryan’s dick one last time, Keith reached over to kiss Shiro gently as Shiro handed him the keys from the bedside table. Crawling towards the headboard, Keith straddled Ryan once again and removed his hands from the spreader bar. Before Keith had time to react, Ryan had sprung forward and pinned Keith on his back to the bed with an impressive growl, forcing the cowboys hands above his head and spreading his legs apart with his knees. Leaning down Ryan began to kiss Keith with as much power he had, forcing the air out of Keith’s lungs and into his own. “‘Bout time you let me out, I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” growled Ryan as he ground his hips and crotch against Keith's.

Tilting his head to the side to allow Ryan access to his neck Keith breathed out “That wasn’t exactly the plan. I thought we could destroy Shiro together.” Head darting upwards, Ryan stared into Keith’s eyes, and saw nothing but lust hidden beneath his thick lashes. Turning to Shiro, Ryan saw the same expression mirrored on his face too.   
“You want that sugar? Both of us taking you together?”  
“Fuck yes.”

Moving off of Keith, Ryan leaned over and pulled Shiro towards him, from where he had been standing next to the bed and kissed him. Ryan could feel the bed moving as Keith also crawled over, placing kisses on Shiro’s neck and chest, whilst running his hands through his snowy hair. Grabbing the bottle of lube from the bed Keith slicked up his dick again and knelt back onto his heels behind Shiro, pulling the larger man to his chest. After angling himself, Keith pushed into Shiro, still loose from earlier, and muffled his groans by biting into Shiro’s shoulder who let out a responding cry of his own. Rocking slowly forward, Keith reached around and began to stroke Shiro’s cock in time with his thrusts, whilst Ryan slicked himself up using the remainder of the lube. 

Edging forward, Ryan slipped his hand between Shiro’s thighs, and pressed his fingers in next to Keith’s dick, stretching Shiro further and further until there was just enough room for Ryan too. Grabbing hold of Shiro’s hips, Ryan lifted him upwards, making sure not to fully unsheathe Keith, and slowly lowered him down onto his own dick. The cry that came from Shiro echoed around the small home as he panted desperately for air, having never been filled so completely in his life. In utter bliss Shiro braced his knees into the mattress and both Ryan and Keith thrust upwards into him, hitting every spot perfectly. Soon Shiro was a babbling mess, barely able to form words as he cried and groaned as the two men fucked into him at lightning speeds.

The scream that came from Shiro was quickly deafened as Ryan latched onto his mouth, furiously thrusting into Shiro, determined to cum. However with the cock ring still on, he knew he wasn’t going to. Pulling out of Shiro he reached down to remove the ring, but was stopped when a hand twisted into his dreads, pulling his head upwards to look into Keith’s eyes.   
“Not until I say Honey.” 

Knowing Shiro was getting close, Keith increased the speed at which his hand pumped Shiro’s cock, using the pre-cum to slick his actions further as Ryan started to thrust back into Shiro, ring still on and moments later Shiro was crying as he tipped over the edge, falling backwards into Keith, almost knocking the small man over with his dead weight as he shuddered through his orgasm, tears slipping down his face as Keith and Ryan continued to fill him. Leaning back gasping for air, Shiro closed his eyes as he soon became oversensitive, but Ryan and Keith didn’t let up, forcing Shiro through the pain of over stimulation and into the wonderful realm of pleasure, tipping him over the edge again and again. 

After what had been Shiro’s third orgasm, Ryan begged Keith to let him cum too, to which the cowboy simply nodded. Ryan pulled out of Shiro sharply and took off the ring allowing pressure to flood from his cock, as he quickly pumped himself. After mere seconds Ryan tipped his head back as his own orgasm tore through him, spilling himself onto Shiro’s abs, who was still collapsed against Keith. Falling forwards Ryan pulled Shiro into a crushing kiss, pulling the stripper forwards off of Keith, allowing the farmer the ability to thrust forward into Shiro once again. With a few powerful thrusts, Keith was spilling into Shiro, crying out his name as the orgasm ripped through his muscles, causing him to fall backwards onto the bed in ecstasy. Both Shiro and Ryan moved to lay beside Keith, all three of the men panting quickly as they rode through the aftermath together.

After several minutes Keith sat up in the bed, and announced he was getting a shower, as he had promised to help Hunk at the diner, but Shiro and Ryan were too exhausted for another round, so Keith brought a damp towel out of the bathroom so they could clean themselves up. Shiro turned to place his head on Ryan’s chest and pulled him into a lazy hug. 

“So, think you’d be up for that again sometime baby?”  
Smiling Ryan looked down at Shiro, tucked snugly in his arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Best thanksgiving ever, I thought the turkey was supposed to get stuffed, not you”  
Shiro began to chuckle as he said “You got that right.”

The pair laughed themselves to sleep as Keith showered, and when they awoke they found two large sandwiches on the counter in the kitchen with a note attached to them, writing in scruffy handwriting saying “Happy Thanksdicking, Keith.”


End file.
